COMO SERÍA AMARTE
by saori serena kou
Summary: Cuando añoras el pasado, para preservar un futuro brillante, pero cual es el gran secreto que lleva por dentro la Neo Reina Serenity, cual es su mayor deseo. Como sería amarte, mi estrella fugaz.


Como seria amarte.

Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi La historia es totalmente mía. La historia está basada en la canción: Como seria. Interprete: Soraya. Notas del autor: la letra en negrita es la letra de la canción.

En una noche estrellada en donde la luna estaba sin brillo, la Neo Reina Serenity la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, recordaba con gran nostalgia aquel muchacho engreído, popular y principal voz de un grupo llamado Three Lights, al gran Seiya Kou, su gran amigo y amor secreto, ya que el Rey Endimión una vez más, no llego al Palacio junto a Sailor Mars, por tener una Reunión importante con los soberanos de otras galaxias cercanas a la tierra.

Serena: Seiya, te extraño, me hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo y **quizás no fue el tiempo, ni fue el momento, no tiene lógica el argumento, a veces la vida es así** , que locura digo, mi destino ya estaba escrito, debía fundarse Tokio de Cristal pero;

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

Mina: Su majestad, desea algo.

Serena: Pasa Mina, estamos solas, puedes decirme Serena, mi amiga.

Mina: Serena, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Serena: Mucha tristeza, nostalgia y arrepentimiento, Mina.

Mina: Te sientes así, ¿Por Seiya? No.

Serena: Así es Mina, si tan solo recordar que lo tenía **tan cerca estuvimos alma, con alma, tu piel con mi piel toda la calma** , lo extraño, Mina.

Mina: Serena, amiga, yo te entiendo perfectamente, yo igual extraño a Yaten. Creo que si en este momento estuviera frente a mí, lo besaría.

Serena: Si, tanto que **aún no pudimos concebir que el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro, fue el error que viviré para siempre,** Mina quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿crees que fue un error, seguir el futuro ya destinado? Porque yo creo que sí, amiga, y dirás que soy una egoísta por no pensar en Rini, ya ves ya llevamos cinco años desde que se fundó Tokio de Cristal y aún no he concebido a la pequeña dama.

Mina: Serena, yo igual pienso que tú, no debíamos saber del futuro, no tiene caso saber cómo viviremos, sin no vives tu presente, si fuera una chica normal sin responsabilidades de guardiana de Tokio de Cristal, no me hubiera importado decirle a Yaten, que lo amo, que se quede conmigo, amiga.

Serena: Mina, **como seria, que hubiera sido de mí, si ese día, no te hubiera dejado partir** , te entiendo amiga, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero con Seiya, le hubiera dicho…

Mina: ¿Que se quedara?

Serena con nostalgia y mucha tristeza responde: Si, amiga y así sabría; **como seria, besar tus labios cada amanecer, poder perderme cada noche en tu querer,** **como seria** sentir sus labios en mi piel, Mina.

Mina: Serena, amiga en verdad amas a Seiya.

Serena: Si Mina, lo confieso, no puedo más y me estoy muriendo por dentro, y esto es **por culpa del miedo o del abandono.**

Mina: Serena, pero Seiya no fue quien te abandono, Seiya se fue, amiga.

Serena: Lo se Mina, pero fue por mí.

Mina: Ay Serena, te confieso que solo tú y yo sufrimos por amores prohibidos y….. En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Amy: Reina Serenity, ¿desea algo?

Serena: Pasa Amy, no tienes que fingir formalidad conmigo, esta Mina conmigo, amiga.

Amy: Gracias, Serena, pero, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena: **Sinceramente no sabía cómo, apostar un beso contra la eternidad**. Amy, espero que no me juzguen, pero extraño mucho a Seiya, lo amo, lo deje ir y **quizás soy la culpable de este destino** , no quiero y tampoco deseo vivir rodeada de lujos, joyas, estar viviendo en un castillo, si no tengo amor Amy, todos sabemos que Darién tiene un amorío con Rei, ella lo ama, por eso siempre están viajando constante, además aun no me quedo embarazada de Rini.

Amy de forma nostálgica dijo: Serena, yo.. Te entiendo, al igual que a Mina, porque yo amo a Taiki, lo extraño, lo he deseado y aun lo deseo.. y..

Mina: Amy

Serena: Chicas, ya pueden irse a descansar, y gracias.

Amy: Serena, antes de retirarme, quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

Serena: Dime, Amy

Amy: Serena, ¿Qué hubieras hecho, si Tokio de Cristal no existiera?

Serena: Sinceramente, **sé que hoy no haría lo mismo, no te dejaría, escapar** , Amy no hubiera permitido que Seiya se fuera, amigas.

Amy: Descansa, amiga, nos vamos Mina.

Mina: Amy, adelántate, yo la cuidare, aún está muy dolida.

Amy: Mina, siempre has sabido su dolor, verdad.

Mina: Así es, Amy.

Serena: Gracias.

Amy: Está bien, descansa. Y en ese momento Amy sale de la habitación de Serena.

Mina: Serena, tienes que sacar todo lo que has mantenido guardado en tu corazón, en tu alma, amiga.

Serena: **El hecho de no actuar y no abrazar, lo que era nuestro, fue el error que viviré para siempre,** fue mi gran error dejar que Seiya se fuera de mi lado, mi estrella fugaz.

Mina: Serena quiero que seas honesta conmigo, con lo que te preguntare, si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener a Seiya, enfrente, ¿Que le dirías?

Serena: La verdad que lo amo, que nunca me dejará y sobre todo **como seria, soñar sin sentir dudas, como seria respirar sin desesperación, como seria, jamás preguntar sin desesperación** , **como seria** , **jamás preguntar quizás** , sentir su amor, y ser para toda la vida y más allá de la muerte, ser la esposa y señora bombón Kou.

Mina: Serena, mira una estrella fugaz, pide tu deseo.

Serena: Deseo una vida normal, junto al hombre que amo, a mi estrella fugaz, Seiya, y que la vida de mis amigos cambien igual, Mina a lado de Yaten, Amy junto a Taiki, Lita con Andrew, Darién y Reí que vivan su amor sin tener que esconderse, Hotaru que viva con sus sueños de toda niña normal, y las demás mis sailors outers, que viven su presente. Quiero liberarlos de este destino.

Mina: Serena, amiga, gracias, ahora descansa.

A la mañana siguiente todas las Sailors scouts siguieron con la misma rutina, y al llegar la noche, Serena estaba en su habitación, y de nuevo sola, ya que Darién aviso que se iba a quedar por un mes más en la galaxia de otros universos alternos.

Serena: ¡Que ironía!, Darién ¿Por qué no me dejas libre? En eso vio una silueta asomarse a la ventana. Y de manera asustada pregunto: ¿Quien anda ahí?

Voz: No te acuerdas de mí.

Serena de manera incrédula: No, creo que no.

Voz: Que decepción me llevo de nuevo, que ironía, pensé que entendí el deseo de su majestad, pero me equivoque de nuevo, yo siempre te amare, mi dulce bombón.

Serena: Seiya Kou, mi amor te amo.

Seiya: Serena, mi dulce bombón, te amo.

Serena: Mi estrella fugaz, te he extrañado, y se besan.

En otra habitación.

Mina: Yaten, eres tú, mi adonis, perfecto.

Yaten: Mi diosa del amor, te amo.

En otro lugar.

Amy: Taiki, eres tu mi amor, te extraño.

Taiki: Mi preciosa sirena, te amo.

De nuevo en la habitación de Serena.

Serena: Ya sé cómo besar y sentir tus cálidos labios, Seiya.

Seiya: Y yo los tuyos mi amada Bombón.

Serena: Te amo.

 **¡Como seria!**


End file.
